if it's blue
by Evil lady X
Summary: okay so X23 is taking a pregnacy test and a whole buch of the studens are with her...Sam is the maybe dad and Tabby is the cocky best friend
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is random and prolly really bad it was just somthing i needed to write...so have fun with it

All the girls gathered around X23 and Paige Guthrie's room at the X-mansion the girls sat around the room. Tabby sat on the floor and Amara sat next to her they were playing poker, Kitty sat on Paige's bed biting her nails Rogue was sitting beside Kitty and smacked her. "Stop it Kitty she'll be fyne trust meh she willl," she said as she looked at the bath room door were X23 was getting ready to take a pregnancy test actually about ten different tests all to see if it turned blue.

"Has she come out yet?" asked Paige as she came threw the door with Ray, Pietro, Sam and Kurt behind her Remy slowly fallowed. "No she's like still like in there," said Kitty as she looked at the group in the room. "Damn...hopes it go's okay," said Ray as he took a seat on X23's bed. the other boys took seats around the room. X23 walked out of the bath room and took a seat near Sam she hugged herself and sighed. "And now we wait," she said as she felt Sam put his arms around her. "If it's blue then I'm preggers," she said as she snuggled with Sam. "Hey brake it up this is what started this," said Ray as he shot them a glare.

"Ray hush don't bother them," said Paige as she glared at him the two had broken up and now were at a bit of a odd spot. "If it's blue then we'll have to talk to Logan," said Sam as he hugged X23 closer. "If it's blue Logan will kill you while you try to talk," said Tabby from the floor. Sam gulped and Ray twitched the others hadn't talked much. "If it's blue then we'll have a baby to raise...we should so like hid it from Pyro," said Kitty from the bed. "Whot you hoidin form mea now?" asked the fire boy from the door he came in and shut the door. "X might be knocked up," said Pietro earning him a smack from Rogue who was closest to him.

"Thas not how ya say it speedo boy," she snapped and sent a look towards X23 as a way to say sorry for the idiot. "If its blue then I'm a ," Sam started but was interupted by Ray. "Dead man walking for touching my little sister," said Ray with a glare. X23 shrugged and glared at Ray. "No killing Sam," she said as she looked around at the group Pyro had sat down beside Amara and was hugging her close to him. "If it'd blue I'm gunna be a aunt," said Paige as she smiled. "If its blue then I'm gunna freak," said Kurt every one rolled their eyes. "If its blue den dis Cajun be proud of Mon Amie Sammy boy,' said Remy earning him a smack from Rogue this time.

"If it's blue what will you do?" asked Tabby from her spot near Amara and Pyro. X23 looked up at Sam. "I don't know," she said and Sam got very quite. "Um...how much longer?" asked Ray. "Five more minutes Ray-kins," said X23 as she looked at her watch. "Pietro...I want a baby,' said Tabby as she got up and walked over and sat in his lap. "What?" he asked shocked. "Just kidding Speedy," she said as she snuggled close to him. "God get a room and get out of mine," said Paige as she rolled her eyes. "If its blue then you von't have to go to the DR," said Kurt as he looked at Kitty who turned away. "Kurt...do us all a favor mate shut up," said Pyro Kurt shrugged and with a baff he was gone. "well...this is defiantly a first for me waiting on a preggers test," said Pietro.

"Its not for me," said Rogue Tabby and Kitty at once. "TABBY!" Pietro said with a look of shock. "Just kidding Speedy," said Tabby with a wink. well is it time?" asked Ray as he twitched a few more times. "Yeah it is," said X23 nodded and went to sand up but Sam stopped her. "Xy...ah love ya, ya know that right?" he asked with a blush. "Yeah I know Sammy Wammy," she said looking down at him. "And ah ah wanted ta ask ya somthin," he said as he stood up and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Ah love ya Xy," he whispered. "If it's blue will ya marry me?" he asked with out a stutter. "If its not will you marry me?" he asked as he blushed. "Yes,' she whispered as she walked into the bath room. "If its blue your life will never be the same," said Scott from the door everyone turned to see him standing there. "Yeah I know who you think took her to buy them?" he asked as the bath room door opened. X23 walked out with a wide smile on her face and a blush.

"ITS BLUE," she said loudly as she ran and hugged Sam who picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her. "We're gunna have a baby," he said as he smiled. "Yep we are," she said as she smiled. "oh shit be right back guys," Tabby said as she stood up and ran down the hall to her room then ran back looking slightly shaking. "Pietro...it's blue," she said as she looked at him. "Oh hell," he said as he passed out cold. "Tabby...you didn't take a test," said X23 in a confused voice. "I know," she said as she smiled.


	2. Second part

And so it was X23 and Sam's wedding and X23 was five months along and just beining to show her belly and she was as all pregnant women do she was having mood swings and the day of her wedding was stressful enough with out all the things that could go wrong and they all seemed to go wrong at once. "Ummmm Xy...the cake," said Tabby with a slight shy tone to it she was trying not to upset her friend. "What about the damn cake?" she snapped and X23 tried to calm down and she took deep breaths. "I so...sooooo need a smoke," she breathed causeing half the room to stop and stare at her and the other half to just go about their business. "Its...not here," said Tabby in a small voice as she looked at the darker skined girl in her beautiful white dress with the flowers in her dread brieded hair as she got a look of satan. "WHAT THE HELL?"she snapped then she was sniffling. "My wedding is ruined," she said as she sniffled and Jubilee took it oppen herself to make it better. "Trust me Xy...the cale will get here..and the yummy goodness of the iceing and the yummy gooy center," said Jubilee as she grinned and Tabby held a hand over her mouth and then mumbled a be right back and you could hear barfing sounds from the girls room.

Mean while in the boys dressing room, the guy talk was breaking out. "So Tabby's ass is huge right come on man tell us," said Bobby as he looked at Pietro and a few others and Pietro looked at him like he was insane. "Um how about no she;s mine and not yours back off," snapped Pietro as he went back to fixing his tie and then Sam went about rocking back and fourth in the fetal pastion and he whimpered and Ray looked over at him worried and poked him in teh side. "Are you okay Sammy boy?" asked Ray as Sam broke out in a scream and then flinched away. "I think Ray has lost his mind," said Roberto as he watched them all and kept quiet he was trying to stay out of the whole wedding thing. "Sam...are you okay buddy?" asked Bobby as he worried about his friend. "Ah dun' wanna get married," he whimpered out as he roked back and fourth and Jono looked at him. And I thought I was crazy said Jono with a shrug as he wondered out of the room to go find Piage and everyone turned to look at Sam again. "Why buddy you love her right?" asked Ray as he looked at Sam he had apperntly forgiven him for touching hi sister. "Well, yeah...ah did...," he said with a sigh he was not looking foward to his wedding. "You did dude whats up?" asked Alex who had been sitting near Roberto and had been playing conect the dots. "Well, ah love X..jus' not...as...that way any more it wasn' my fault...ah jus' dun..feel like that," Said Sam from his place on the floor and the other boys looked stumped why would he say he did not love her he asked her to marry him and he knocked her up and why was he so terrfied. "Look, dude...you slept in the bed..now you have to lie in it..," said Alex and everyone turned to look at the surfer who was clearly on crack. "What I mean is, you slpet with her, you asked her to marry you, you said 'I love you' all you...now you have to deal with it," he said so that everyone else would understand it better then before.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY FRUST SMOOTHY," yelled X23 as she tlooked stressed and pissed as ever and Tabby who had just shown back up heard the words fruit and smoohy and she tore off running back to the bath room to throw up again. "Wait, you said you wanted a sald," said Jubilee who was holding said sald. "Well...I changed my mind..I'm allowed to do that..got me?" she snapped and she grabbed the sald and started to eat it with out complant and everyone stared at her Tabby had came back and was trying to hold her stomach in calm form and she sat down beside X23. "Xy..tell me...are you okay?" she asked looking at her friend. "I'm fine...nothing about me not wanting to go on with marrying Sam I never said I did not want to who tolled you I didn't want to who tell me who?" she snapped as she got a panicked look on her face. "Calm down Xy its okay...I was just asking if everything was okay," she said as she hugged her friend who then broke down into tears. "OH Tabby why do I feel like this is the worse thing in my life...but the best thging to?" she asked as she wiped away the tears and put the sald away unable to eat. "Now...X tell me what your talking about," said Tabby as she sighed life could not be more complactaed right now. "Well, see...I care about Sam...but...I..am..well ...I cannot...I don't want to marry Sam," she said as she took a deep breath and then she looked at her blonde friend. "Why am I thinking this?" she asked as she sighed. "Xy...when was the last time...you felt like you loved Sam?" asked Tabby as she hugged her friend. "The day I found out..that...never mind," she said as she got up and went to the window why was life like this.

"YOU WHAT WITH WAHT?"screamed Scott at Roberto who was looking down on his luck. "Look, it was one night...a long time ago..and that what happened...and trust me...I regreat it a lot," said Roberto as he ran a hand threw his hair and looked at his older friend who was in shock. "And you two are sure about that?" asked Scott as he looked at Roberto who nodded and then sighed. "We had a test done...and...well...what am I going to do?" asked Roberto as he sighed and bit his taned lip. "I dunno, tell Sam maybe?" asked Scott as he shrugged and looked towards the doors leading to the two dressing rooms and he could hear happy talks dfrom neither of them both held conflict.

"Sam, come on buddy," said Ray as he sat down beside him and put a arm around his shoulders. "Come on, if you don't want to...just tell her you don't want to," said Ray as he shrugged and looked at his friend and bit his lip. "Sam, is this about...what happened?" he asked in a whisper becuase he did not want the others to over hear. "Yeah, ah guess so..but ah haven't felt the same in months,"said Sam as he looked around the room and cursed the fact everyone was there. "Sam, you know...we could forget that whole night happened," said Ray as he gave his friend a one armed hug. "Ah could never forget Ray..never," said Sam with a shrug as he looked at his spikey haired friend.

THE WEDDING...OR NOT

They all stood at the alter and X23 looked like she was going to scream and Sam looked like he was going to cry..again. "And we are gathered here today to grace the marriege of Samule Guthrie and Laura Lexa Howlett-Kinny togather in heavenly bliss," said the prist as Wolverine sat beside Storm and sent glares at Sam who he wanted to kill badly. And twenty minutes later two bath room runs by Tabby claming she had to pee and looking rather sick the prist had jut gotten to the best part. "And does nay one here..besides Logan have a reason these two shall not be married?" he asked and everyone looked around waiting on it to happen and all at once four people spoke up. "I DO," said Ray and Roberto and X23 and Sam all at once and then the Prist looked stupmed. "Xy...ah care about ya ah do...but..ah can't marry you," said Sam with a sigh as he looked at her. "Oh than god...I was going to have to tell you the same thing," said X23 as she sighed in releave and wiped a hand across her forehead. "Wait why did you two stand up?" asked Bobby pointing at Ray and Roberto. "Duuuuuude I know," said Alex who was clearly still ojn crack. "See, Ray loves Sam..and Roberto is the babis real father right?" he asked looking at them both. "Ummmmmmmmm Sam, what do I say?" asked Ray as he blushed and glared at them all. "Fuck you Alex," said Roberto with a glare at him. "Nah man, I don't swing taht way," said Alex who then burst out laughing. "No...look..Meh and Ray...weh...what Alex says," said Sam as he looked att he ground blushing and everyone looked at Alex surprised that for once the druggie was right. "Roberto...is that part about tha baby true?" asked Paige who looked pissed as hell at them all. "No...I was just saying..that..they should not be married..cause...X is my bitch...she's my whore...and...I ummmm...," Roberto looked at X23 who shrugged and then looked at Sam. "Its true...I'm sorry...but...Roberto and me..we got drunk one night..and..well...I'm sorry Sam," she said with a sigh it had all been a sad thing. "Its fine really," said Sam as he smiled and then the two looked at each other and hugged before they moved apart. "Ray...ltets..go talk," said Sam as he nodded towards the door and Ray nodded and they walked out. "Well, ummmmmmm the wedding is off," said X23 as she looke around the room who on earth would still be there. "Ummmmmm...come on..Roberto...lets ummm...go...ummm...," said X23 as she looked around the quiet room and then Tabby walked back in from her third bath room run. "Whats everyone staring at?" she asked as she wiped her mouth and looked around before Pietro walked over to her and whispered what had happened. "Well," she said with a shrug. "GOOD NEWS..WE'RE PREGENANT," she caleld out and Pietro passed out..again. "Damn," said Jubilee. "OHHH THHHEEE DRAMA," said Amara as she sat beside pyro. "Thank god we're the only normal ones," she said with a shrug.


	3. do you want more?

Okauy so...I was reading this fic and was like "I could use a soap fix," so...does anyone want another chapter to this like...in the future? or something or maybe a fic about Tabby and Pie's wedding and baby...I have a small mini soap plot with Wanda./...for something but...let me know if you want more  



End file.
